Iskander Sicarion
"The best way of keeping a secret is to pretend there isn't one." : – Margaret Atwood "I would rather betray all that is beneath the Heavens before being betrayed by it." : – Cao Cao Mengde, Romance of the Three Kingdoms Overview Physical Appearance Many who had seen his mother would agree that Iskander is her masculine variant; tall, lean, jet black hair, high cheek bones, piercing brown eyes, firm mouth. Also, the sophisticated taste in fine fabric and master crafted steels. Iskander usually conceals his empty right eye socket with a elegant bandanna or simple eye patch to avoid unnerving people. He has no shame to show his 'incomplete' visage and more comfortable without his eye patch. He also sports a few 'tendrils' of black hair falling down over his forehead. Years of being a warrior of fortune have change his fair skin into sun kissed complexion and several faded scars on his torso. After he get recruited into Grey Warden, Iskander stops shaving his facial hair. He has a sleeve tattoo which covers most of his left arm. He got it from one of his business partners from Rivain. It is a depiction of a mythical fiery serpent from a tale of his mother which is, ironically, called 'The Rainmaker'. Personality On the surface Iskander is what anyone would expect from a wealthy nobleman; sophisticated, flamboyant, charismatic, and cocky. However, while it is partly true, the hardship he went through have molded Iskander into a cold, calculating, deceitful, and merciless operative. The One Eyed Jackal is as cunning and introspective as he is pragmatic and brutal. As a man of secrets, Iskander is slow to trust and quick to plan ahead how to deal with each individual he encountered. Even when when he is among his allies, Iskander moves like an apex predator. He is always watching, always planning, always hunting. He unnerves even his closest retainers. While he is a dutiful son and fiercely loyal to his family and care about people under his command, Iskander has little to no regard of honor and utilize everything under his disposal to get what he wants. Including manipulation, lie, underhand tactics, and deception. Iskander also possesses a strong will which allowed him to focus at the task at hand and keep his negative thought under the surface. 'Talents' * Leadership: Iskander has learnt how to lead a medium sized army and a small group of elite operatives with charisma. By his own admission, he is better at leading a small, elite team * Marksman: In spite of having one eye, Iskander has shown a proficiency with range weaponry as well as throwable weapons such as throwing knives due to his intense training and experiences. He is able to aim and fire his customized hand crossbow with speed and precision. * Melee Combatant and Martial Artist: Having rigorously trained and fought for more than half of his life, he has developed vast combat capabilities though his skills at heavy two-handed weapons are average at best. In spite of his arrogant persona, Iskander has no taste for showmanship in a fight and always aims to win. * Interrogation: He is capable at convincing somebody into giving up information through various means; charm, fear, and violence. * Tactician: Iskander is capable of tactical analysis, having led his mercenary band over a decade. If the area has objects or devices he could use to knock out enemies, he will use them first before attempting combat. * Infiltrator, Manipulator, Escape Artist, Sabotage, and Espionage: Iskander can skillfully employ deception and tactics to defeat his enemies in effective ways, thanks to his not-so-pleasant past with Ben-Hassrath operatives and Orlesian bards. * Alchemist: Iskander has learnt how to craft a variety of poison and bombs. * Trained Tinker: Although his did not create his hand crossbow himself, he had trained himself to maintain and custom it to the point he can easily disassemble the crossbow and put the pieces back together. * Expert Horseman and Hunter. * Multilingualism: Fluent is common tongue, Tevene, Ander, Orlesian. 'Skills/Spells' * Stealth * Below the Belt * Throw the Gauntlet * Parry * Evasive Maneuvers * Broadside Biography History Sicarion Clan of Tallo is one of the oldest, wealthiest and most influential family in Anderfels. The family bloodline can traced back to the Ancient Imperium and founding of Grey Warden. Four sons of Lord Sicarion were among Grey Wardens who sacrificed their lives at battle of Silent Plains where Archdemon Dumat was slain. The Sicarions is still one of the biggest patron of The Order. Their seat of power is one of Anderfels trading hubs and has most pleasant climate with in hot summer. Nonetheless, the actual origin of the clan is shrouded in mystery, except that most clan members are named in similar fashion to those of Tevinter Imperium. However, there is a treaty between Grey Warden and the Sicarion that The Order shall ‘exclude’ their bloodline from the Right of Conscription and the clan will provide support in the form of provisions and gold instead. Throughout the ages, the Sicarions had been investing in various businesses such as artisan guild, archaeological sites expedition, banking, and rather shady activities like lyrium smuggling, espionage, and an organized mercenary company, The Dust Hounds Free Company. They have a trading office in each capital city in Thedas. Son of Lord Augutus Sicarion and his paramour Ishtar also known as 'The Scarlet Baroness', Iskander, also known by his nom de guerre 'One Eyed Jackal', is his father's representative and, occasionally, personal enforcer. As a child he had a smallpox which caused his loss of right eye’s sight, thus he had his physician cut it out. While many see this as a sign of the boy decisiveness and confidence, other see it as a curse from the Maker himself that forever marked Iskander as handicapped and incomplete of a man. In 9:41 Dragon, the Mages-Templars War was still raging on. Lord Augustus was summoned to Hossberg and left Tallo to the care of his seneschal and 8 years old Iskander who just recently underwent eye surgery. It appeared that a group of Circle Mages had sneaked into the city and planned to broad one of the ship to Tevinter in order to escape pursuing Templars. Unfortunately, the pursuers tracked them down and killed them. However, the Templars' leader refused to leave once he concluded his ugly business, accused Tallo's authority of harboring Rebel Mages, and demanded that all mages that hiding in the city must be surrendered to him or he and his men will search for them house by house. Iskander, accompanied by the seneschal and Dust Hound archers to diffuse the situation. The Templar did not amused that he had to negotiate with a one eyed boy, went so far to threaten Iskander to handed over the mages. Once it was cleared that his attempt was futile and the man was nothing more than a raving fanatic, Iskander ordered his father soldier to execute all the Templars while staring at the leader ,who, in turn, stared at the boy in rage and disbelief. Iskander then retreated to his quarter, awaited for the consequences and contemplating his first murder, Lord Augustus was rather impressed by his son decision. Afte the incident, Ishtar who was quite distant toward her son started to visit Iskander more frequent, told him the tales from the land far away where she claimed was her home land and many lessons she deemed necessary to her son. Including the tale of warrior king Iskandar ''who is her son's namesake. However, she started to distance herself again as Iskander was becoming a man. Sailed with his father private army to the jungle no man's land of Seheron at 14 as a squire which made Iskander into a man he is. Made the official First Liaison at 18 after a mission at Tevinter and later graduated from University of Orlais in statecraft and the art of deception, granted authority over family business as his father had at 25. This gave him access to Sicarion's guardsmen and elite mercenaries. Iskander is trained in various combat disciplines through professionals employed by his family and becomes a peerless swordman and brawler. As far as he concerned, his missing eye served only as his distinctive feature than a hindrance. Iskander met Brigitte de Montsimmard, a daughter of Marquise de Montsimmard when he was studied at University of Orlais. A woman with frail health but possessed a fiery, adventurous, and compassionate spirit. The two eventually married and Brigitte gave birth to two children which considered by her parents to be a miracle, giving her poor constitution. Nonetheless, her premature death in several years later deeply troubled her husband as Iskander was obsessed with finding a cure for his wife. Later, Iskander sent his children to live under the care of Marquise de Montsimmard before return to the world of conflict and bloodshed he wanted to leave behind. Dust Hounds' main area of operation is Tevinter Imperium and Seheron. Iskander himself was made a commander of a division of the company, handling high-risk-high-reward jobs which required tactics, subtlety, and precision. For the Imperium's elites, Dust Hounds was consider to be expendable should the jobs went wrong but they proved to be brutally efficient and professional. However, countless innocents and comrades dying left and right, horrors unspeakable to any normal human being through out his life resulted a jaded view toward both Tevinter, Qunari and the world in general. In spite of being acquainted with Grey Warden and his family history with the Order, Iskander himself has a rather low, cynical view toward the Wardens. While they are not, by all mean, obsolete, The Wardens refusal attitude toward non-Blight world conflicts serve nothing but separate themselves from the rest of Thedas. Distance causes distrust and indifference, yet The Warden always blame the people for discarding them in absent of the Blight. Since the Sicarions also has a stable relationship with dwarves of Orzammar, the dwarven ambassador is more than please to hire one of Sicarion's elite squads, "The Crimson Jackals", for extra protection with Iskander himself taking command. Unknown to most parties, Iskander's responsible and tasks are far beyond common hired sword as One Eyed Jackal's capability of tactics and subtlety make him the eye and hand of House Sicarion and their clients. '''In-game' Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Relationships Augustus Sicarion - While Lord Augustus had somewhat distance to his son, Iskander respects his father. They both are players who play for the win and aim for the highest price possible. Despite being a wealthy, sophisticated nobleman, Augustus is not the one who shelters his children in a glided cage. Something that his son would agree. Lady Ishtar - It is complicated. Ishtar is quite neglectful toward her son while she also made it clear she is capable of showing affection. She often reaches out to Iskander when she needs something from him and always presents with an offer he can't refuse. Iskander himself barely knows about her except that she came from a land far away, very wealthy, clever, and seemly possesses access to resources and knowledge. Brigitte Sicarion de Montsimmard '''- Iskander's Lost Lenore. She is regarded by Iskander as the best thing in his life and one of a few life choices he made by himself. While he is still deeply feel guilty toward her demise, Iskander barely let it slips and only 'allows' himself to be 'distracted' by her memories once in a very long time. '''Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Rogue